


Rodinia's Birthday Celebration

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Tagged by chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Happy Birthday to Me!Celebrating with trope mash-up prompts!You can prompt me in comments here or by sending an ask to me on Tumblr at @rodiniaorzetalthepenquin.





	1. Index

2\. Otayuri: Blind Date + Forgotten First Meeting  
3\. Viktuuri: Fake Marriage + Everyone Knows/Mistaken for Couple  
4\. Sabriel + Sastiel: Everybody Knows/Mistaken for Couple + Secret Relationship  
5\. Debriel: Awful First Meeting + Huddling for Warmth  
6\. Destiel: Everybody Knows/Mistaken for Couple + Sastiel: Accidentally Married  
7\. Jammy: Forgotten First Meeting + Flirting Under Fire  
8\. Jammy plus Jimelia: Marriage of Convenience + The Missus and the Ex  
9\. Casamichael: Accidental Eavesdropping + Time Travel  
10\. SaRaphael: Forgotten First Meeting + The Big Damn Kiss  
11\. Casson: Stranded Due to Inclement Weather + Sleep Intimacy  
12\. Sastiel: Roommate AU + Everyone Knows/Mistaken for Couple  
13\. Viktuuri: Massage Fic + Bed Sharing  
14\. Sastiel: Magical Accident + First Time  
15\. Sastiel: Magical Accident + First Time  
16\. Castazar: War AU + Flirting Under Fire  
17\. Sastiel: Fake Married + Everyone Knows/Mistaken For Couple  



	2. Otayuri: Blind Date + Forgotten First Meeting

Yuri paced the hallway, cursing his grandfather for this. The last thing he wanted today was to go on a date with some stranger, pretend to be nice and well-behaved and a credit to Nikolai. And yet, what choice did he have? Grandpa had asked Yuri to trust him, and once that was done, there was no way Yuri could refuse.

At least Grandpa had the sense to say no to the original request. An old friend from his Soviet army days had contacted him, asking him to consider an arranged marriage for Yuri to her grandson. Nikolai had declined, saying – truthfully – that there was no way Yuri would accept that. However, he was sure he could convince Yuri to agree to a date.

When the young man walked in, Yuri admitted that this might not be all terrible. Dude was hot, and he was cool. At least, he looked cool. Hard not to in a black leather jacket and ripped jeans, but it was more than that. He just exuded an aura of coolness that Yuri could spend the rest of his life wishing he could emulate.

Except for the part where as soon as he saw Yuri, he just stared, mouth hanging open. “Yuri Plisetsky?”

“That’s me. Otabek Altin?”

“Yes. Wow. I… holy crap.” Otabek cleared his throat. “Are you ready to go?”

“Uh…” Yuri didn’t quite know what to make of Otabek’s reaction. Was this a good holy crap or a bad holy crap? “Yeah, sure, let’s go.”

 

The motorcycle had Yuri forget all about the awkwardness of the introduction. Getting on, holding on tight, riding through the streets with the wind blowing through his hair… Yuri needed a motorcycle, now. Probably wouldn’t hurt to have a cute guy to ride with, either.

They stopped at a cat café. Cats in laps and coffees in hand, Yuri decided to ask the big question. “How come you’re letting your grandmother try to arrange a marriage for you?”

“Tradition. Arranged marriages are still a pretty big thing in Kazakhstan, it worked out well for my big brother and my big sister, and the two relationships I’ve had on my own ended up sucking. Figured it couldn’t hurt to let her have her fun. When she told me she was going after a nice Russian, I never thought she’d convince you to go along with it. Why are you here?”

“Well, for one thing, I’m not here to get married. This is a date. If it goes well we can see what happens, but I’m not leaving here as your fiancé or anything.” He’d thought Nikolai had made that clear, but maybe not. Also, nice? Otabek’s grandmother had clearly put too much stock in Nikolai’s stories.

Otabek snorted. “No shit. You’re Russian, not Kazakh, you’ve got no reason to agree to any of this.”

“I’m here for my grandpa. He asked, and I figured one date couldn’t hurt anything. Worst case scenario, you sucked and I wasted a day. You seem cool, and we’re playing with cats, so it’s not the worst-case.” Yuri stroked the fur of the cat in his lap. “No offense to your grandmother, but why’d she think I’d go along with this?”

“I don’t know that she did. She probably hoped you would because it’s been five years and you’re still one of the most important people in my life.” Yuri blinked and Otabek squeezed his eyes closed. “You don’t remember meeting me in summer camp. You weren’t a random choice for my grandmother. We were at summer camp together, years ago.”

At first, Yuri was blank, but then the memories came flooding back. The lonely kid in his tent who he’d spent most of the summer hanging out with. At the end of the summer, they’d exchanged emails and phone numbers… and then neither called or emailed, despite their promises to stay in contact and never forget each other, and to find each other when they were older. “You took that promise seriously, huh?”

“Not that seriously, or I’d have called or emailed. I meant to, it just kind of got… I kept getting distracted, and then I figured it was too late, you hadn’t meant it or you’d have contacted me first.”

“Wow. I’m sorry. I got in trouble at school on, like, the second day. My mom took my phone, and by the time I finally got out of trouble…”

“So if I ask you again now, will you keep talking to me?” Otabek held out his phone.

“Yeah, of course.” Yuri took the phone and programmed contact information. “Can’t believe our grandparents knew each other and your grandmother never tried to get us back in contact.”


	3. Viktuuri: Fake Marriage + Everyone Knows/Mistaken for Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Prequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000356/chapters/37221371)

Yuuri dove into bed, hoping not to have to talk to Phichit until the morning. By then, maybe he could figure out how the hell to explain the events of the evening.

Viktor had come to Four Continents. That wasn’t as much a surprise as it might have been once, before… before everything. Before Yuuri’s world turned upside down, thanks to Phichit pulling shenanigans.

The publicity stunt date he’d won with Viktor had been magical, despite Yuuri being awkward and tongue-tied and barely managing to talk to Viktor. He’d thought that would be it, Viktor would deliver him back to his hotel – even his wildest dreams couldn’t have him thinking that the night would end with him staying at Viktor’s apartment, even after Viktor took him there to meet Makkachin – and they wouldn’t see each other again until Worlds. Viktor wasn’t in the NHK, which was Yuuri’s only Grand Prix event as a host pick.

Instead, Viktor had shown up at the hotel. He’d worked out a time when he could call Yuuri almost every day around the time difference and their training and school schedules. He visited Detroit as often as Yakov would let him, and he’d flown Yuuri out to the Grand Prix Finals and Europeans to watch him. Therefore, Viktor showing up at Four Continents? He’d been half-expecting it.

He’d checked the promotion at least twice a week for months now. It was to win one date. There was nothing about this extended courtship. What was Viktor doing?

Yuuri groaned. What he was doing, well, that was easy to explain. He was going along with this wild ride until it threw him off, which he was expecting to happen at Worlds. After Worlds, Viktor would retire his Cinderella program, and he wouldn’t need his inspiration around anymore. That was the only explanation Yuuri had come up with that made any sense – Viktor had heard him talking to Makkachin about how he felt like Cinderella and gotten inspired for his free skate, and decided to keep Yuuri around to continue inspiring him.

Phichit’s theory was that Viktor had actually taken a liking to him and maybe even developed feelings for him, but that couldn’t be it.

Of course, that didn’t explain tonight. There was no explanation for tonight. He and Viktor had been walking through an open-air market when Yuuri spotted a pair of golden rings. On impulse, he’d bought them, and then he took Viktor to a cathedral. He’d babbled out some explanation of thanking Viktor for everything since last summer, and how he hoped these rings would bring them both good luck at Worlds. Viktor was expected to win, naturally, but after taking a surprising silver here at Four Continents, Yuuri was starting to get some buzz as a potential medalist.

Phichit burst into the room, interrupting Yuuri’s… whatever the heck he was doing. “What’s this I hear about you and Viktor being engaged?”

Yuuri briefly considered trying to feign shock, but it wouldn’t work. Phichit knew him too well for that. “I don’t know how it happened, but, well…” Yuuri held up his hand with the ring. “I bought them for good luck and to remember him when he gets bored, but when we ran into Jake, he jumped to the conclusion that we’d gotten married.”

“I’d have done the same thing, Yuuri. Matching gold rings? Seriously? You knew exactly what people would think when they saw them!”

Okay, yes, he had, that was part of why he’d picked them over something cheaper, but that was not the point. He’d told Viktor what they were for. “Viktor corrected him, saying they’re engagement rings and we’ll get married after we share the podium at Worlds. That’s where the engagement rumor is coming from.”

“Congratulations! Now do you believe my theory? Viktor wouldn’t go so far as to fake an engagement!”

“We’re not engaged! They’re good luck charms! Viktor was just being silly!”

“You might want to tell Viktor he’s just being silly. I found out about this when I overheard him talking to your family. Specifically, he asked for and received your parents’ formal permission, since you’re only nineteen. They’re so excited.”


	4. Sabriel + Sastiel: Everybody Knows/Mistaken for Couple + Secret Relationship

Gabriel’s groan when he saw Michael sitting at his table was not a surprise. The brothers didn’t exactly get along well. Gabriel was too wild, and Michael believed in order. This was too important to let go, though. He had to tell Gabriel what he’d seen.

He’d always known Sam was no good, and especially, that Sam was no good for Gabriel. The two brought out the craziness in each other. When they’d first gotten together, Michael thought it would be a good thing – Sam was a straight-A pre-law student. Then he found out that as hard a studier as Sam was, he was just as hard a drinker, and with Gabriel enabling, the two of them went through far more beer than any two people reasonably should.

Still, Michael had let it go. Gabriel was partying too much, but he was happy, and Michael was his brother, not his father. If Chuck had a problem with Gabriel’s lack of attention to his studies, he could take it up with his son; Michael was going to stay out of it.

This, though… Michael didn’t feel that he, in good conscience, could let it go. “Hi, Gabriel. Have a seat, bro.”

“Why’d you break into my apartment, _bro_?”

“I have a key. It’s not breaking in. That’s not the point. The point is that I need to tell you something, and you’re not going to like it.”

“Oh, are you the one who used the last of the toilet paper and couldn’t be bothered to replace the roll? Come on, dude, you know better than that. You’re not the lazy one!”

“What? No, that wasn’t…” Michael shook his head. “It’s about Sam.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and pulled out a chair, sitting in it backwards with his arms crossed across the top. “Now I know I really don’t care what you have to say. I know everyone back home hates Sam for some bizarre reason, so I just don’t want to hear it. Sam’s awesome, I love him, the rest of you can go to hell.”

“Not everyone hates Sam,” Michael said slowly. “Castiel doesn’t.”

Gabriel blew a rude noise. “Cassie isn’t back home, Cassie is across the hall from me and away from you morons. Best thing he ever did for himself was walking away from you guys when Dean convinced him he not only could, but should.”

“That’s… Castiel doesn’t hate Sam.” If only he did.

“You said that already. Why’s that got you breaking… coming into my apartment uninvited and looking like someone kicked a puppy?”

“I know this because I went to talk to Castiel, and when he opened the door, it was quite obvious that he and Sam had been…”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, that’s what this is about?” Gabriel burst into uncontrolled laughter. “You’re… you came here… you’re telling me Cas and Sam… wow, Mike. Just wow.”

This was not the reaction Michael was expecting. He sat staring at Gabriel. “You’re not upset?”

“Nah. Wow. Cas and Sam have been dating since they were in high school. Sam’s dad doesn’t approve, so they keep it secret. Dean knows, I know, Cas knows, now you know, as far as I know that’s it.”

Michael stared at Gabriel. This made no sense. “So what exactly have you been doing with Sam the past three years?”

“Giving Sam a good reason to tell the people who hit on him to fuck off. John doesn’t approve of me either, but since he ran away, he doesn’t care anymore. I keep telling him and Cas that since they’ve both run away, they should just come out and be together publicly, but Cas is scared.” Gabriel’s laughter came back. “Please tell me you weren’t a complete bag of dicks to Cas when you caught him and Sam.”

“I… think I owe him an apology,” Michael said stiffly. He stood up and walked out to reassess the situation.


	5. Debriel: Awful First Meeting + Huddling for Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background Sastiel

“Oh, fuck no.” This was not happening. Dean had not been informed he was carrying Gabriel as a passenger on this trip only to have the car break down – _not_ Dean’s fault, thank you very much, no one could have predicted the flying chicken smashing through the windshield, causing Dean to lose control and end up in a ditch. This wasn’t happening. Baby wasn’t wrecked, and while he and Gabriel both had phones and could call for help, they were on a remote road in Oklahoma. Sam and Castiel had fallen behind, thanks to a slow start and Cas driving like a grandma, so it would be a couple hours before their brothers reached them.

The weirdest part wasn’t even the chicken, it was Gabriel riding shotgun. Dean had met Gabriel in a video game. Gabriel camped a quest point that Dean needed and killed him every time Dean went near. The weirdest part was that even when Dean gave up for a few hours and went to do something else, when he came back, Gabriel was still right there waiting for him.

Then Sam asked Dean to come with him to meet his boyfriend’s family. Gabriel was still logged into the game, still in that same spot, and Dean had nearly killed the asshole.

So two weeks later when Sam and Castiel proposed the family road trip… Dean was not happy. It would’ve been one thing if it had been all four of them in a car, or if he’d gotten some time with Cas, who seemed like a decent enough guy if his response to Dean’s shovel talk was anything to go by, or if it had been exclusively brothers sharing cars. But no. Half the time, he got stuck with Gabriel so that Sam and Cas could have boyfriend road trip time.

Now Gabriel was sliding across the seat, leaning up against Dean. “Come on, dude, it’s fifteen degrees out there, without the engine we don’t have a heater, neither of us is dressed for exposure to freezing temperatures for longer than it takes to go from the heated car to the heated McDonald’s or gas station or motel, we gotta do something. I’m not gonna sit here and freeze my ass off while you do the same thing because you can’t get over some video game trolling.”

“I got blankets in the trunk.” Dean put his hand on the door handle, but Gabriel jerked him away before he could get out.

“Are you crazy? Letting out the heated air there is in here? Don’t be dumb, we’ll be fine, and besides, there are blankets right there in the back.” He reached over the seat to grab a couple blankets. Dean couldn’t stop him in time to keep him from realizing just why those blankets were in the back instead of the trunk – they were the ones that needed to be washed after Sam and Cas had used them to protect the seats during sex. “Okay, little weird, but better than freezing.” Gabriel wrapped the blankets around them both, and Dean no longer had the ability to protest.

Sam nearly died laughing when he found them making out two hours later. Hey, they needed to keep warm, and it was generating some nice heat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flying chicken actually happened to my dad, driving through southwestern Oklahoma. The weirdest part: when he called it in to the insurance company, as soon as he mentioned flying chicken, the lady on the other end of the phone figured out where he was, within a couple miles of highway.
> 
> Note: the flying chicken was intended to be someone's dinner, not a live bird.


	6. Destiel: Everybody Knows/Mistaken for Couple + Sastiel: Accidentally Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon-typical Wincestuous musings

Sam was having a strange morning. The first thing he recognized as being real was the arm around his waist. The second thing was the gold ring on his finger, and the matching one on the arm around him. Sam couldn’t be married. He didn’t even have a boyfriend, and he was not the kind of person who would just marry some random person on a whim, even if he and Dean were in Vegas.

Oh god. He quickly checked. Good. Not Dean. He and Dean had endured quite enough jokes and comments about their “unnatural” closeness without sharing a bed and wearing matching rings. What was so unnatural about clinging to the one person who had always been there for you, unless you were the one being stupid and not letting him? Given the hell he and Dean had been through, their codependency and devotion felt perfectly natural.

Then the person it was registered, and Sam’s heart sank right back down. How the hell could he possibly explain this one to Dean? This was Dean’s boyfriend, the love of Dean’s life, and he was in bed with Sam wearing matching rings. There might be a way to hide it, if he could convince Castiel to go along with it, but how could he ask Castiel to lie to Dean about something this big? Besides, Dean deserved to know. It would hurt him, but…

“You’re thinking too loud, Sam,” Castiel grumbled. “Either go back to sleep, get out of bed, or roll over and kiss me, don’t just lie there keeping me from sleeping without making it fun.”

Sam rolled over, but he didn’t kiss Castiel. “Why aren’t you bothered by this?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Why should I be bothered? You said the only reason you wouldn’t have wanted this without the interference was that you had somehow gotten the idea that Dean and I are in love, so once Dean finished laughing at you and clarified that our friendship is friendship, not romantic or sexual in nature, you had no more objection to the spell requiring us to marry and consummate.”

“What… what spell… huh?” Sam shook his head to clear it. “I don’t remember any of this. Last thing I remember was walking into a bar with you and Dean!”

“So you don’t remember the man who hit on me, refused to take no for an answer, called me out on my lie that I had a boyfriend, and then cursed me to either marry the man I love or die?”

“No. No, I don’t.” Sam stared at Castiel, jaw dropped in horror. “And you’re… you’re okay with this? With it being me?”

“The only thing specified was the man I love. The spell never said you by name. As I’m not dead, I think it’s clear that it worked. Why should I not be okay with it being you?” Castiel reached up and stroked Sam’s cheek. “Are you okay with this? Dean did promise that it would be easy to get a Vegas marriage annulled or file for divorce, if you regretted it in the morning. We can do whatever you want to do now.”

“In that case, come here, I don’t remember our wedding night. Show me what I’m forgetting?”


	7. Jammy: Forgotten First Meeting + Flirting Under Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: referenced suicide, off-screen noncon/dubcon

Sam ducked under the table. Food was flying everywhere, and he had no intention of getting his one good shirt covered in something slimy or that wouldn’t wash out. Too late, he realized there was a boy already under the table, and well-armed with cupcakes and whipped cream.

The older boy grinned at him. “Hi! I’m Jimmy. I won’t attack you if you don’t attack me.”

“Deal.” Sam held out a hand, and Jimmy shook it. The two sat back to back, ducking out on occasion to lob a bit of food at other students. “You have good aim! Is there a reason you’re picking on certain people? You’ve had some good shots at others.”

“I’m picking on the people who bully me or others like me. Like you, except that you can stand up for yourself, you just don’t. Why don’t you?”

Sam ducked his head, hoping to hide the shame. “I ended up standing up for a friend who was getting bullied, and then once I did, everyone started bullying the former bully so bad that he ended up killing himself. I know it’s not my fault and I don’t regret standing up for Barry, but Dirk didn’t deserve what happened to him.”

“So what you’re saying is you don’t stand up for yourself because you’re too goddamn good for your own good?”

“People get hurt when I stand up for myself,” Sam said. “I don’t want people to get hurt.”

“Yep. Too goddamn good for your own good.” Jimmy threw a cupcake over Sam’s shoulder, nailing Zach Adler in the face with purple-iced lemon. “And that cupcake was too good to waste on Zach. Damn.”

 

Something about Castiel had always bothered Sam. It was the eyes. They were both incredibly familiar and completely unfamiliar, even inhuman. It wasn’t until the angel was gone, leaving his human host – Jimmy Novak – that Sam figured it out.

The burgers were one thing, but then they took Jimmy to the store to get him some different clothes. Jimmy snuck off and bought something he wouldn’t let Sam or Dean see. When they got back to the hotel, Dean went to sleep, and Sam thought Jimmy would, too. Instead, Jimmy reached into his mystery bag.

The icing and lemon cupcake smushed into his face made the memories come slamming back into his head. “Oh my god. Jimmy? Food fight Jimmy?”

“Yeah, whatever happened to you? I never saw you again after that day.”

“Dad finished his hunt and moved us on to the next town that same night. I didn’t have a chance to ask you for your phone number or anything to stay in contact.”

“Castiel’s told me a lot about you. I’ve been trying to do the same, to tell him about the boy who was too worried about hurting anyone to stand up for himself to bullies. I think I was getting through, but now… I don’t know what’s going to happen. It would seem you got over that particular issue?”

“Monsters aren’t the same as human bullies. Human bullies can change.” Sam once again ducked his head, no longer able to look Jimmy in the eyes. “Also, I kinda… got off the rails.”

“So get back on them. I have faith in you, Sam. Faith strong enough to shake even an angel, and you would not believe the amount of brainwashing they’ve been put through about you and Dean. Dean can do no wrong, you can do no right, even before meeting me Castiel was confused about you and I’ve helped him figure out why. I just hope it takes.” Jimmy leaned forward to catch Sam's eyes. "I had a huge crush on you, you know."

"No, I didn't, and now you're married and I'm... I haven't exactly lived up to your faith in me, have I." Something he wished he could change, like so much of the last three years... so much of his life.

Jimmy shook his head. "Amelia's more like my sister than my wife, and technically, Claire's my stepdaughter. Amelia won't tell me who her biological father is. We got married and I claimed Claire as mine so Amelia wouldn't get kicked out of her family."

"Why won't Amelia tell you who the father is? Does she not know?"

"She knows. It happened at a party, between the party and when she found out she was pregnant the guy went into rehab for drug and alcohol use, so she's keeping it secret to give him a chance to straighten out his life. So far, it seems to be working." Jimmy grinned. "In some ways, Amelia reminds me a lot of you. Too goddamn good for her own good."


	8. Jammy plus Jimelia: Marriage of Convenience + The Missus and the Ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to chapter 7

Sam sat in the kitchen, still shaking as he tried to get his mind wrapped around the last few days. He’d been just about to kill an innocent woman for power when Castiel and Dean showed up. Contrary to Dean’s voice mail, he was there to save Sam, not to kill him.

The angels had been lying all along. Ruby had been lying all along. If Lilith died tonight, Lucifer rose. Lilith was probably arranging her death as Sam shook, but there was no way to stop her now. Castiel was trying, but unlikely to succeed – a soldier of Heaven against the Queen of Hell?

Amelia refilled his teacup. “I’m glad you’re here. You may only have known him for one day, but you made a huge impression on Jimmy, you know? He used to encourage Claire to be like you. I’m so glad he was able to save you.”

“Yeah, me too.” Sam took a sip of the tea. “I’m sorry Jimmy got caught up in this war. My brother says Mom used to say angels were watching over us. I spent so long clinging to that hope… and now I find out it was a curse. Castiel’s different, maybe, but angels are just as big assholes as demons, it turns out.”

Amelia poured herself some tea and sat across the table, breathing out a long sigh as she stirred the sugar. “I feel like such a terrible wife, but… I’m not sure I want Jimmy to come home, now. If he does, he’s never going to be the man I married, the friend I trusted to help me when I got into a jam. He was always a man of such deep faith, the kind who always turned to God. After this experience with Castiel, he won’t be.”

“You can still be a good man without faith,” Sam said.

“That’s not the point. It’s not about the faith or him being a good man. It’s just… it was so much of his identity before, he was the good Catholic man who believed and lived for God. That’s not who he’s gonna be anymore. All this is going to be hard enough on Claire, how do I explain that her dad isn’t the same person he was before?”

“Man, I don’t know. That’s one to ask Dean – after the fire that killed our mom, our dad was a completely different person. Claire’s older, she understands more, but from what Dean’s told me, it was a rough adjustment for him.” Sam wished he could help more, but he honestly didn’t know what to say.

There wasn’t time to dwell, though, as Jimmy blinked into the kitchen and collapsed. Sam immediately went to him. “Castiel?”

“Jimmy. Castiel is…” He shook his head. “Lilith died, the Cage started to open, Castiel zapped me home and said he was going to wrestle Lucifer back down inside. I have no idea how that was going to work, but he said never to underestimate the power of surprise.”

“So he’s gone? You’re free, again?”

“He’s gone, if Castiel succeeds the Cage will be sealed back up all the way, they’ll have to lure Dean back into Hell to spill blood before they can start the process again. Castiel doubted they’d bother, since you and Dean know what’s going on, now.” He forced his way to sitting up. “So what now?”

“How will we know if Castiel was successful?” Sam asked. If Lucifer rose… he had no idea what he could do to stop him, but he had to try.

Jimmy shrugged. “Castiel suggested we familiarize ourselves with the signs of the Apocalypse and watch out for them, and hope not to see any.”

“That’s not reassuring.”

Jimmy’s face lit up, but then the room began to shake and Sam and Amelia slapped their hands over their ears. Claire came running in, hands over her ears as well, to see what was happening. Once the shaking stopped, Sam dropped his hands. “Was Castiel successful?”

“Yes and no. That was Castiel reporting in… he wasn’t successful, himself, but his struggle got his brother Gabriel’s attention. Gabriel was successful in shoving Lucifer back into the Cage and sealing it behind them. It’s over. We’re free. Castiel’s going back to Heaven, I’m… free to rejoin my old life.” He looked at Sam. “You don’t have the Apocalypse hanging over you anymore… come by when you can? Or stay for good?”

“I, uh… Amelia?”

Amelia sipped her tea. “If it will help Jimmy readapt to his old life, and help me and Claire readapt to him being back, I’m all for it. On one condition. You act like the Sam Winchester Jimmy met in school, not the one Claire and I met in a warehouse fighting demons.”


	9. Casamichael: Accidental Eavesdropping + Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Previously](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887763/chapters/29679840)  
> [on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887763/chapters/29681637)  
> [the](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887763/chapters/29704437)  
> [show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000356/chapters/35481792)  
>  Sequel to [this.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000356/chapters/36558630)

Reuniting with Lucifer had been Michael’s fondest dream for millennia, after the war. Lucifer reforming in the Cage, seeing the error of his ways, coming home so he and Michael could be together again… Michael made no secret of how much he missed his brother, and how much he didn’t consider the thing who rebelled against Heaven his brother.

Now that Lucifer was free and he and Michael were reunited – somewhat – things weren’t quite what Michael had expected. For one thing, Lucifer hadn’t reformed at all. He still hated humans and hated that their Father expected them to look after them and shepherd them instead of killing them all. He still seethed with anger all the time – although really, Michael had to admit, being locked in isolation in eternal torment probably justified that. In order to be with Lucifer, Michael had to be away from Heaven, and away from Sam Winchester.

Both were painful. He wished very much that he could have all three of his great loves at the same time, but at least he could have them all, he didn’t have to deal with eternal separation from them. His third of the year with Lucifer was painful, but the other two-thirds of the year he could visit whichever of Heaven and Sam he wasn’t spending his time with.

During a handoff, Gabriel mentioned that he thought Lucifer was finally showing signs of improvement, that it might be possible to leave him alone for brief trips to Earth or Heaven to check in. Michael kept close watch, and toward the end of his shift, he thought it would be worth a try. A quick stop in to see Sam would be great – it had been over three months, Sam was probably getting very lonely by now.

 

When he got there, what he heard surprised him. “C’mon, Sam, it’s still three weeks until Michael gets back, you know he won’t mind you going out and taking care of yourself to be happy, so just go get laid, would you?”

“Dean, _no_.” Sam’s frustration cut Michael to the heart. “I’ll live for another three weeks. Just back off, okay? Even before I had Michael, I wasn’t into the whole banging some random hookup just to get laid thing, not like you, and now I’ve got Michael. Why would I want some random?”

 

Instead of manifesting, Michael flew off to find Castiel. He found Castiel in the Cretaceous Period, watching a velociraptor hatch. “What are you doing back here, brother?”

“Dean irritated me. I find this relaxing. What are you doing back here? You’re the Michael of my time, not this time.”

“I was looking for you. I’m worried about Sam.”

“Dean can try all he wants; Sam’s loyalty is too strong for him to ever…”

Castiel didn’t understand. That was the problem. “It’s not cheating when I give him permission, you know. He’s human, as long as he welcomes me when I come home I have no problem with him taking care of his biological urges while I’m gone.”

“You don’t understand. For Sam, resisting those biological urges is tied up strongly with his sense of self-worth. There’s a long tradition of Christians being encouraged to pursue self-denial, to be better in tune with their spiritual needs above their physical, and Sam internalized that as a way to fight against the uncleanliness he felt from Azazel’s corruption even as a child. He will never take you up on your permission to sleep with other people, because to do so would prove him unworthy of you.”

“Hmm.” That… unfortunately, made a lot of sense. Then an idea struck him. “What if it wasn’t a random person? What if it were the same person, one who was invited to join us when I am there, as well?”

“What are you thinking? Resurrect Jessica Moore for him?”

“No, Jessica Moore has earned her Heaven, and I’m not sure that after all the changes in Sam that she would still see him the same way. I was thinking you.”

Castiel stared at him. He’d become so similar to a human that the unblinking stare was unnerving, even though there was no reason for it to be from an angel. “Me?”

“You. I know you love him, but won’t say anything because of me. I believe he feels the same way about you, but I need to talk to him about it, and get him to admit it instead of hiding behind the would-never-cheat thing. If you think it might work, we can go do that now. If not, then I won’t say anything to him.”

 

While Castiel was thinking over whether this might work, Michael was trying to figure out the best way to avoid the awkward deflecting stage. He had a plan by the time Castiel decided that it at least probably wouldn’t hurt anything to try. After the initial reunion was over, while Sam lay wrapped in Michael’s wings, Michael put it into motion. “Sam, there’s something I think we should talk about, but we need Castiel here, too. Is that all right?”

“Uh, sure…” Sam got up and found his pants, although he didn’t bother to dress any further. “Okay.”

Castiel arrived. “Sam, Michael believes that he has a solution to Dean’s constant concern about your loneliness when Michael has to be away. He thinks you have certain feelings for me, and that my company could help you when he has to be away.”

“Um, well… uh… Michael, Dean’s ridiculous, you don’t have to worry about me. I don’t need…”

“You don’t need this. I know.” Michael stood up, wings reaching out to Sam. “I also know that you deserve far more than what you need. It’s tough on us both when I have to be away, whether that’s because I’m in Heaven or off with my brother, but this will help you cope better, set your brother’s mind at ease, and reassure me that when I leave, you’ll miss me, but you won’t be lonely. Everyone wins here.”

Sam looked between them, finally nodding. “Okay. For you and for Dean.”


	10. SaRaphael: Forgotten First Meeting + The Big Damn Kiss

Raphael didn’t understand Castiel’s reluctance to open the Cage. Surely, he wanted the same thing Raphael did. No one deserved that kind of torture. Even at the risk of freeing the abomination, of allowing chaos and terror back out, it was necessary to open the cage to restore the shining beauty.

Sam Winchester deserved better.

He got his explanation when he went to Earth to investigate a lead on a missing weapon from Heaven’s arsenal and ran into Sam. “How are you here?”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Who are you?”

Raphael let his wings unfurl behind him as he announced his name. “Last I heard, you were trapped in the Cage with Lucifer. What are you doing out here? Is Lucifer free as well?”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, but no. I don’t know how I’m here, but I wasn’t down there long. Couple days, Earth time. Lucifer’s still down there, or he’d be laying waste to the world to punish me for my defiance.”

“I’m glad you’re out. I’m glad Lucifer’s still trapped. If you can convince Castiel to stand down, this war can be over.”

“Yeah, well, that would involve Castiel listening to me, and he hasn’t been. You’d probably have better luck talking to him directly.” Sam turned and walked away, leaving Raphael flabbergasted and discombobulated and a bunch of other things angels shouldn’t be.

 

It took a lot longer than Raphael had expected to get Castiel to agree to a meeting, and Castiel refused to come without an honor guard involving several angels and two Winchesters. Even more surprising, Sam didn’t seem to recognize him.

Convincing Castiel to stand down was easy. Bow to Raphael, lay down his arms and order his followers to do the same, stand down, and call off his deal with Crowley; Raphael would lay down his arms and order his followers to do the same and forgive the rebels. There would be no punishment or retaliation for anyone who surrendered now. It was a better deal that Castiel had expected, and he capitulated almost immediately. There was one thing Castiel demanded: immunity for the Winchesters. They were to be left out of Heaven’s squabbles within and with Hell.

“I can’t promise that, Castiel. What I can promise is that Heaven will not begin it. Should Hell go after the Winchesters, I will not stand by and watch, and should the Winchesters involve themselves on behalf of one they consider their brother, I will not refuse their help. Will that do?”

Castiel agreed, the two shook hands… and then Sam fell to the ground, screaming and clutching his head. Raphael investigated. So much made sense when he discovered the wall in Sam’s head – it was leaking, he was remembering Lucifer’s torture, and he didn’t remember meeting Raphael before because he’d been without his soul at the time. Raphael plugged the wall and did what he could to strengthen it. “Sam?”

“Raphael.” Sam’s eyes shone with wonder as he stared at the archangel. “Thank you.”

“Sammy…?” Dean said. “You okay? This asshole break his word to Cas already?”

“No, no, this is fine, he’s helping. He helped me. That could’ve lasted a lot longer.” Sam reached up, touching Raphael’s face. “Why?”

“I watched what was supposed to be the final battle. I saw the choices you made, the true goodness in your heart as you fought for your world. You deserve salvation.”

Raphael was not expecting Sam to stretch up and kiss him. He was certainly not fool enough to push Sam away or fail to kiss back, though.


	11. Casson: Stranded Due to Inclement Weather + Sleep Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Previous Installment>](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000356/chapters/35180648)

Sam shivered. What was supposed to be a weekend hunt was going to go long, Dean was going to be late getting back to Sandover, and all three of them were going to be in deep shit. At least they’d been able to get a hotel room – although only the one, which wasn’t great. It limited what Sam and Cass could do to keep warm.

Cuddles were fine. Dean wouldn’t complain about them cuddling. Even if some clothes came off, Dean would be okay. Pants were mandatory, but shirts were optional, and Dean would roll his eyes if he saw them with shoes or coats on trying to cuddle. “Cass’s trench coat as a blanket is one thing, but you guys are just being dumb. Get comfortable,” he’d told them the first time he’d seen them trying it.

To be perfectly honest, Sam wasn’t upset about the limits. It wasn’t that he had a problem with sex, and sex with Cass was great. It was. It’s just that usually, after a hunt, sex was the last thing on Sam’s mind. He honestly preferred to just lie beside Cass and really be able to feel his fiancé safe in his arms without any distractions. Cass was pretty much the opposite – after a hunt, he was usually worked up and ready to let off some steam. It meant some compromise and even though he and Cass were both happy with the balance they’d come up with, it was kind of nice to have a night where it was almost entirely Sam’s way without any guilt about Cass not getting what he needed.

This? This was perfect. Cass was already asleep, head on Sam’s bare chest right over his heart, Sam’s arms around him holding him close. Sam wasn’t tired yet, so he just pretended to watch Batman with Dean and watched Castiel’s face. Dean didn’t say a word about it, although Sam caught a couple jealous looks. “Dean? Something wrong?” Dean had taken their “oops, we’re brothers” breakup really well, Sam thought, but maybe there were lingering feelings?

“Not like you’re thinking, dude. Just wish I could have someone like that in my life, you know? Between my work at Sandover and our hunting hobby, it’s hard to meet people, and I’m a little afraid of what happens next time. I ever tell you what happened with Adam Milligan?” Adam was a company physician, one who’d had something of a crush on Dean. Sam shook his head. He’d been wondering. “After what happened last time I picked up a boyfriend I figured I should run a background check just in case, especially since his dad was a deadbeat. Turns out, his absentee dad? John Fucking Winchester.”

Sam bent his head, letting his hair hide the snickers. “Dude. No way.”

“Yeah. That’s what I said. Jo hasn’t stopped making jokes about me having a type.” Dean smiled at Cas’s sleepy grumbling for Sam to hold still. “So yeah. No weird leftover feelings there, just kinda envy you finding someone who isn’t your brother who you can love like that.”


	12. Sastiel: Roommate AU + Everybody Knows/Mistaken For Couple

What the hell kind of stupid name was Castiel? Dean had seen the paperwork. Sam’s roommate was supposed to be some dude named James. He liked that name. A James would be a good solid guy. Even better if he was a Jim, that made him think of Jim Murphy and one of the few people to tell Dean it was okay to take a break from looking after Sam for a few hours and make Dean believe it. Sam getting religion from spending all that time with Pastor Jim, well, Sam kept it to himself and didn’t push it on Dean. There were lots worse things that could happen.

This Castiel dude, though. He’d infiltrated Sam’s social circle and heard a lot about the dude. A lot of people said that Castiel, or Cas, was a weirdo whose only real friend was Sam, even though lots of people wanted to work with him on group projects. “He keeps ending up in the worst groups, too. They know he’ll do all the work himself if they slack off, so all the slackers do. Well, he’s not really doing all the work himself, Sam helps him even if Sam’s up to his eyeballs in his own group projects where he’s the one picking up the others’ slack, but at least he’s got more friends who’ll steer him toward better groups.”

That sounded like Sam, all right. He’d stand up for himself, but someone messing with his friends? Sam would go to hell and back for them. Someone he considered family, there was nothing he’d stop at. Castiel better appreciate Sam’s sacrifices for him.  
The guy looked weird, too. For one thing, he had to have at least five years on Sam, possibly ten. What was he doing being a freshman in college and hanging out with kids? For another, his eyes were so blue they very nearly glowed. For a third, almost every time Dean saw him, he was wearing a suit. What the hell kind of freshman didn’t live in jeans or sweatpants? It’s not like Castiel didn’t own any jeans. Dean had seen him wearing them a couple times.

The real reason Dean didn’t like him, though, was probably that most of Sam’s friends said that the two of them said they weren’t dating but everyone knew they were. “Nobody here gives a shit that they’re in a same-sex relationship, so we really don’t get why they’re lying, but they’re totally into each other. First quarter, they had mostly the same classes, and when they were picking out their second and third quarter classes, they worked to find one they could take together. At parties, Sam can make Cas go, and then even when we try to separate them they end up gravitating right back toward each other. They’ve already applied to be roommates again next year. They’re together.”

So they were a couple, but Sam was lying about it. Which meant that either Sam was hurting himself by pushing so hard for normal that he forgot gay was normal, or Sam was hurting himself by denying himself something he badly wanted, or Castiel was closeted for some reason and Sam was lying to protect him. That sounded like the most Sam option, which meant Dean had to hate Castiel. No one should be allowed to force Sam to hide who he was.


	13. Viktuuri: Massage Fic + Bed Sharing

Yuuri never wanted to move again.

There were several reasons for that. One: practice today had kicked his ass and his muscles felt like they were in full rebellion. The slightest twitch hurt. He might be coming down with the flu. Eventually, he assumed, he’d get hungry enough that the pain would be worth it to get some food, but until then, he just wanted to lie here with his face in the pillow.

Two: his face was in _Viktor’s_ pillow. It smelled like Viktor’s shampoo. If Yuuri was going to die, this is what he wanted to smell as he went. Even months of being close enough to Viktor to smell it hadn’t been enough to get Yuuri used to the idea that this was his life, that Viktor’s pillow was going to be within scent range most nights, that he was sleeping in Viktor’s bed more nights than not. Of course, Viktor would yell at him if he heard Yuuri thinking of it like that. It wasn’t Viktor’s bed anymore, it was _their_ bed. The bed that they shared. Just because it had been Viktor’s before didn’t mean it wasn’t just as much Yuuri’s now.

Three: Viktor was trying to help with point one. He’d started with Yuuri’s feet, taking the time to make sure that every single bruise and knot and sore spot was given the attention it needed or deserved. From there, he’d moved up to Yuuri’s legs, and it felt so good that Yuuri never wanted it to end. Every so often, Viktor would press his hand against Yuuri so that Yuuri could feel the ring, and every time, he let out a happy moan. This was so much more than he’d ever dared to dream of. Sex, that he’d dreamt. Often. Frequently to wake up to a mess and Phichit’s teasing. This, though… this was so much more. Viktor had been a playboy. His reputation was exaggerated somewhat, but he’d had quite a few one night stands and brief affairs before settling down with Yuuri. This kind of thing, quiet and intimate and loving… Viktor had never done anything like this before. He’d told Yuuri that one night, when Yuuri was shaking off an illness and not in the mood for sex but didn’t want to disappoint Viktor.

“Yuuri, listen to me. Sex is fun and I enjoy it a lot, but it’s just sex. This kind of thing? Just lying here beside you, holding you, having this moment where we both get to let down our guards and just be here, together? This is new, and it’s amazing, and I’ve always dreamed of it but never thought I would ever get to have something like this. This is what I think of whenever those idiot reporters ask what I see in you, why you’re different from the others.”

Yuuri would like to say he stopped worrying about disappointing Viktor that night, but that would be a lie. He got a lot more secure, though, and had a much better stick to whack his fears away with. Right now, with Viktor’s hands working a knot out of his thigh… this was perfect. He never wanted it to end.


	14. Sastiel: Magical Accidents + First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fuck or die, memory tampering

Sam’s head was throbbing when he woke up. He blinked, staring in confusion at his surroundings. The last thing he remembered, he’d been in one of the store rooms cataloging artifacts. How had he ended up in his bedroom? For that matter, how had he ended up naked? He hadn’t slept naked since nights when he couldn’t be bothered to get back dressed with Jess.

He found his phone and stared at it in confusion. According to it, he’d lost eighteen hours. This could not be good. He curled up in a ball on the bed, trying to avoid jumping to the obvious conclusion. Dean never had admitted that what he’d done with Gadreel had been wrong. He never had realized that he shouldn’t have done it and shouldn’t do it if the situation arose again. Sam closed his eyes, searching everywhere through his brain for any trace of anything that wasn’t right, wasn’t familiar. Wasn’t him. He couldn’t find anything, but that didn’t necessarily prove he hadn’t been possessed. At least his anti-possession tattoo was intact, so a demon couldn’t have gotten in.

Only one way to find out. Sam got to his feet and found some clothes. This was going to be a hard enough conversation with Dean without Dean wondering why he was naked. Then he headed for the kitchen. No Dean. The library, no Dean. The garage, no Dean, and Baby wasn’t there either. Great. Dean had gone somewhere without him. Before he could place the call, though, Castiel showed up. “Sam? You’re awake. Good.”

“Cas? Do you know what the hell is going on here?”

“Unfortunately. Come on.” Castiel led the way back to the kitchen, where he made Sam a coffee. “Yesterday, the three of us were working our way through some of the artifacts. You opened a box to see what was inside, since it wasn’t labeled. It turned out to be a very dangerous magical artifact.”

“Great. What was so dangerous about it?”

“Touching it with your bare skin triggers a chemical reaction in your brain. As Dean so charmingly put it, it makes you ‘horny on main’.” Sam was almost too horrified to be amused at Castiel’s air quotes. Almost. “If you didn’t have sex, you would just keep getting worse until, eventually, you died from the hormones pushing your body too far.”

“Great.” Sam buried his face in his hands. “So who…” He cut off when he realized there was no good answer to the question. Some confused random who had to deal with him being so horny he could, literally, die, Castiel, or Dean. Might as well know. At least he hadn’t been possessed again.

“Me. I hope you’ll forgive the violation, but it was that or watch you die, and you and Dean both thought you would find the sex preferable.”

“Yeah, I would. Was it…” Sam shook his head. Probably best if he didn’t know details. “Me not remembering this… is that you trying to protect me, or a side effect?”

“Side effect.” Castiel glared at him. “I would not tamper with your memories, not after all you’ve been through with not being able to trust your own mind. Not unless you asked, while in your right mind. After we finished, you were exhausted, and you slept for the next sixteen hours. I don’t know how much of that is related to the curse and how much is simply you never letting yourself get sufficient sleep.”

“Is there a way you can restore the memories?”

“I don’t know. If the memories are there but blocked, I can restore access to them, but I can’t bring them back if they weren’t stored.” Castiel reached for Sam’s head with his fingers. “What I can do is share my memories of it, if you’d like me to. They wouldn’t be your memories, but at least you’d know what happened.”

“Yeah. If my memories are there, go with that, but otherwise share yours.” Sam closed his eyes and waited. It all flashed by – the artifact, Castiel’s research, Dean’s overdramatic labeling of the box, sex with Castiel, falling asleep with Castiel holding him and singing softly to him in Enochian, one wing draped over him. It was from Castiel’s perspective, which was weird – especially since he got to feel Castiel’s emotions along with it, to see himself the way Castiel saw him. It was so different from how he saw himself.

When he opened his eyes, Sam tried to hide the embarrassment. “Um, I… I think I need to go change real quick. I’m sorry, this is…”

Castiel waved a hand, and suddenly Sam didn’t need to change anymore. “Given the memories you just experienced, not a surprise. Do you have any other questions you need answered, or should I call Dean and tell him it’s all clear?”

“Not really a question, just… why didn’t you edit your memories, just show me what happened instead of letting me feel what you felt?”

“Because I wish you could see yourself the way others see you, and I had the opportunity to give you that. If that means you learn of my feelings for you, well, I can live with that as long as we can still be friends and brothers.”

“Friends, sure, but brothers might be a little weird. Boyfriends? Would that work for you?”

“Yes. Yes, it would.”


	15. Sastiel: Magical Accidents + First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fuck or die curse, minor character death, don't double-cross Castiel when Sam's life is on the line
> 
> (Okay, so it's not an accident, but I'm posting this anyway.)

The slamming door drew Castiel’s attention, and he looked toward it in alarm. The alarm grew when he saw Sam staggering down the stairs, and he ran to his friend to support him to a chair. “Sam? What’s wrong?”

“I feel like I’m on fire. Can you check me out, see if I need to go to a hospital?”

Castiel put two fingers to Sam’s forehead, searching for anything he could find to explain this. As he searched for signs of illness, he felt Sam go from burning underneath his hand to freezing, and starting to shiver. That gave him the clue, and sure enough, there it was. “Sam, you’ve been cursed. I’m sorry, but you seem to have angered a witch.”

“Oh. Well, that’s okay, because you’ll break the curse, won’t you?” Sam reached up, gripping Castiel’s coat tightly in both hands. “Please, Castiel, I need you.”

“Sam, I can’t do that to you, not without at least trying to stop the witch first.” Castiel gently tried to loosen Sam’s fingers.

Sam stared up at him. “The curse didn’t make me want you. That’s all me. The curse just means I have a good reason to say it and risk the awkwardness. Please, Cas. Don’t leave me to deal with this cold.”

Castiel got Sam’s hands away from his coat, and squeezed them. “Sam. In three hours, if you still want me, I will give you whatever you want. Give me three hours to break this curse, and then I’ll come back to you. Okay?”

“Fine, whatever.” Sam jerked away from Castiel, curling up tight in the chair. Castiel went to Sam’s bedroom and grabbed the blanket, bringing it to Sam, and then took off.

 

Dean was not pleased to see Castiel. “What are you doing here? I’m just about to seal the deal!” He gestured to a very pretty woman who was staring at him and twirling her hair.

“It’s Sam. He’s been cursed, and I need some information to help me find the witch. Did anyone hit on him tonight?”

“Yeah, some blonde chick named Tricia, but she took it well when Sam said he wasn’t interested, just told him to enjoy the drink anyway and have a good night. Then she left.” Dean’s brow furrowed. “Right after Sam finished that drink, he wasn’t feeling well so he decided to go on home. The glass is still on the table, if you wanna check it out. It’s the kind of fruity-looking one.”

The drink was indeed the vehicle for the curse, and there was enough of Tricia left on the glass for Castiel to get a sense for her. She’d gone home, so Castiel flew over to it. Warded, but not well. He couldn’t fly in, but he could kick down the door and walk through it. Tricia came to investigate. “Leave before I call the cops.” Castiel gestured, and the phone flew from her hand. Tricia backed toward a wall. “Who are you?”

“My name is Castiel. I’m an Angel of the Lord.” He spread his wings so that the shadows would appear on the wall behind him. “You cursed my friend.”

“Yeah, well, he was supposed to come find me,” Tricia said. “The curse wasn’t supposed to last long. Just long enough for him to change his mind about how he wanted to spend the evening.”

“If someone did that to you, would you not be calling it rape?”

Tricia rolled her eyes and glared at Castiel. “Please, he’s a guy, he wants it and guys don’t care who it’s with. It’s not like it would be a bad experience for him.”

“I assure you, he does care who it’s with. Not all men are the same. What you tried to do to him is rape.” Castiel advanced on her. “Break the curse, or you will pay for it.”

“What, are you going to rape me?”

“No. I wouldn’t do that to anyone.” Castiel let his angel blade drop into his hand. “You made a deal with a demon for your power, witch. You are using your powers to hurt others. Break this curse, promise to stop, and I let you live. Otherwise, you die.” He pressed the blade to her throat.

Tricia stared at him, eyes wide with fear. “I need to go to my altar to break the curse.”

“Do it.” Castiel lowered the blade and stepped back.

Tricia headed upstairs, Castiel right behind her. At the altar, she started chanting. Castiel didn’t hesitate. He drove his blade through her chest. “Did you think I wouldn’t know the difference between breaking a curse and attempting to summon your master to fight me?” He pulled his blade out and let the body fall to the ground, focusing on the altar. Breaking the curse would be easy. He just had to find the right thing to smash. That would be easy, too – he used his grace to completely destroy everything on the altar.

 

First stop: Sam. Sam was out of the chair, returning the blanket to his room. “Hey! Cas. You startled me. Uh, I’m fine now, so… thanks? I guess you found the witch?”

“Yes. You’re good? The curse is gone?”

“Yeah, it’s… it’s all gone, I’m good, everything’s fine…”

Castiel took off. He had one stop to make. Dean was no longer at the bar, he had gone with the woman to her home, so he left a note in the Impala where Dean would find it letting him know that Sam was all right before returning to Sam. “Sam?”

“Cas! Uh, thought you’d gone back to Dean.”

“Only to let him know that you were all right. When you were cursed, you said…”

Sam closed his eyes. “I know what I said. Can we pretend I didn’t?”

“Sam, I made you a promise that if you still wanted me when the curse was broken, you could have me.”

“I know, but you were just saying that to get me to let you go, weren’t you? And it worked, I let go, so you were able to break the curse. I’m not gonna hold you to it.”

“I was not ‘just saying that’, Sam, I meant it. I wouldn’t have made that promise if I hadn’t. If I wasn’t hoping you weren’t saying whatever you could think of to get me to give in right then.”

“Oh. You… you were hoping it was true?”

“I hoped it was true.”

Sam reached out and stroked Castiel’s face. “In that case, come on. I’m not dying. We have time to really enjoy this.”


	16. Castazar: War AU + Flirting Under Fire

The bullet whistled past Castiel’s head. Castiel turned around, stuck his tongue out, and shouted, “MY GRANDMOTHER SHOOTS BETTER THAN YOU!”

“THEN MAYBE YOUR GRANDMOTHER SHOULD COME FIGHT THIS WAR!” Balthazar shot back.

Castiel shook his head and turned back around. Despite Castiel’s taunting, Balthazar’s shot had succeeded in its mission, taking down the enemy combatant that had broken away from the line. Several more, noticing their comrade dropping, were headed their way, and Castiel needed to focus and help Balthazar take them down.

“Hey! Whoever drops more of them gets free drinks tonight!” Balthazar shouted.

“You don’t want to make that bet!” Castiel closed his eyes, leveled his gun, opened his eyes, and opened fire. Four out of six shots connected, dropping soldiers, and the only reason the other two missed is that the soldier he’d aimed at had already dropped. Even spotting Balthazar the one he dropped over Castiel’s shoulder, he won.

“Yes I do!” Balthazar winked at Castiel and came jogging over to sit beside him. “Sure, I may be paying for the drinks, but you’re not going to let the chance at free drinks go. You’re coming out drinking tonight.”

Castiel opened his mouth to protest, but let it snap shut again as he realized that dammit, Balthazar was right, he wasn’t going to just let this go. He wasn’t going to end up hiding like he usually did. “You tricked me.”

“Not my fault you’re so predictable, gorgeous.” Balthazar winked. “Come on, let’s go see if our guys need any help. Don’t think we’ll have any more breakaways.”


	17. Sastiel: Fake Married + Everybody Knows/Mistaken for Couple

Anna answered the door and let Castiel inside. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong is that Dad summoned me. He told me that if I’m not married within the year, he’s cutting me off.” Castiel altered his voice to mimic Michael’s. “‘I don’t care if you’re asexual, you’re human, and it’s not good for a human to be alone. You need a mate.’”

“So…?” Anna asked. She didn’t see the problem here.

“So how am I supposed to find a mate in a year? Isn’t it hard enough when you don’t have a time limit and you’re not asking them to accept a marriage without sex?” Castiel flopped into a chair and buried his face in his hands. “You don’t understand, Anna. I’ve never even dated, and now I’m supposed to find a mate?”

Anna crossed her arms, glaring at Castiel. “What do you mean? Haven’t you basically already done it? Just get a couple rings, head to Vegas, call it good. If Dad objects about there not being a proper wedding for him to perform or at least attend, tell him he never made that a requirement, just that you find yourself a mate.”

Castiel stared blankly. “What are you talking about, Anna?”

“Sam! Your roommate, your best friend, your cuddle buddy, the guy you share a bed with during thunderstorms because he gets scared or when it gets really cold and your heater’s having trouble keeping up or because you had an awful day at work and need the comfort? The guy you’ve basically said you plan to spend the rest of your life with? How is he not your mate already?”

“But… Sam’s not… he wouldn’t…” Castiel tried to find a hole to poke in Anna’s logic. Sam was his best friend, his partner, and as Anna had said, he and Sam were planning on living together the rest of their lives. Sam wasn’t asexual, but thanks to some issues created by the way he was raised, he had no interest in acting on any sexual attraction he might feel no matter what. Looking at it from an outsider’s perspective, Castiel had to ask himself what, precisely, the difference between what the two of them had and a husband who wouldn’t push Castiel for anything he wasn’t comfortable with was. He had no good answer. “Thanks, Anna. It’s certainly worth a try.”

Sam listened patiently while Castiel explained the situation. “Will you do it? Be my mate?”

“Of course. Only thing the rings will change between us is that we have some jewelry to keep up with and people won’t be trying to hook us up with their friends. Do you want to do the Vegas thing, or just go before a justice of the peace and sign the paper? If we do the Vegas thing, they’ll probably want us to kiss, and I know that’s not your favorite thing.”

“I hadn’t thought of that. You’re right. Let’s just sign the license.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not *fake* married, certainly, but it's not what most people would expect a marriage to look like so close enough, right?


End file.
